herofandomcom-20200223-history
Luigi (Super Mario Bros.)/Gallery
Gallery Images Luigi Mario Bros.png|Luigi's Artwork from Mario Bros. Luigi MP9.png|Luigi in Mario Party 9. Luigi's Funny Laugh.jpg|Luigi laughing at the end of Luigi's Mansion. Hammer Bro kidnapping Luigi.jpeg|Luigi being kidnapped by a Hammer Bro in Super Princess Peach. File:Luigi_Running_SMAS_SMW.gif|Luigi running in Super Mario World. Luigi 3DL.JPG Luigi.png|Luigi in Mario Party 8. SMRLuigiCourseClear.png|Luigi in Super Mario Run.|link=http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/File:SMRLuigiCourseClear.png Mario Luigi Paper Jam Paper Mario Mario Luigi X Koopalings.png Dr Luigi - Dr Mario Miracle Cure.png|Dr. Luigi Dr. Luigi Artwork - Dr. Luigi.png|Luigi as a doctor. Luigistare.JPG|Luigi's Death Stare in Mario Kart 8. Luigiangry.gif Super Mario Odyssey Luigi DLC scrn 09 1280.jpg|Luigi chatting with Mario in Super Mario Odyssey.|link=http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/File:Super_Mario_Odyssey_Luigi_DLC_scrn_09_1280.jpg Luigi (SMBSS).jpg|Luigi as he appears in the DIC cartoons Gay Luigi.png Mario reconciling with Luigi after being freed from Ludwig's mind control.jpg SMO Art - Luigi.png|Luigi as he appears in Super Mario Odyssey. SMRL-Line-Luigi-Food.gif|Luigi runs around with groceries.|link=http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/File:SMRL-Line-Luigi-Food.gif Luigi_Artwork_-_Mario_Party_5.png|Luigi avoiding Bob-Ombs in Dodge Bomb in Mario Party 5. 22729094 2070462469848248 2338823751966471066 n.png|Mario and Luigi in Chowder File:Luigi_Mario_Party.png|Luigi as he appears in the Nintendo 64 era from 1996 to 2001. Luigi SSBU.png|Luigi as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Luigi Candy Cane Socks.png|Luigi's official artwork from Bowser's Inside Story showing his Candy Cane Socks. Luigijpg.jpg Super Mario Advance 2 - Super Mario World congratulations screen.png SSB64 roster.jpg GALE01-59.png Brawl Roster.jpg All Characters from Super Smash Bros for Wii U.jpg Super Mario World - Super Mario Advance 2.png BabyLuigi.png Luiginobackground.png|Luigi in Super Smash Bros Brawl Luigi - Super Smash Bros. Melee.png Luigi and Daisy NES Open Tournament Golf.png LuigiRosalinaSMG.png Mario Luigi Toad Peach and King Wart in Super Mario Advance.png Luigi VS Big Boo in Super Mario World - Super Mario Advance 2.png|Luigi VS Big Boo in Super Mario World - Super Mario Advance 2 Luigi Super Mario World - Super Mario Advance 2.png Mario Tennis 64 Mario and Luigi.jpg Mario Golf 64 congratulations.jpg Mario Golf 64 half turn.jpg Mario Golf 64 ending scene.jpg Mario Golf 64 title screen.jpg The main cast of Mario Golf 64.png Luigi in Mario Party Advance.png|Luigi in Mario Party Advance Mario Tennis Aces Opening Cutscene.jpg|Luigi along with his friends Mario Princess Daisy Princess Peach and Toad in the opening of Mario Tennis Aces. D5brjmxUYAA6AWP.jpeg|Luigi along with Kirby Mario Princess Peach and Princess Daisy in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. dczwas5-a51ba709-3361-4598-be2f-f97b090dd452.png|Luigi in Super Mario Maker 2. Super_Mario_Maker_2_-_Luigi_artwork.png Super_Mario_Maker_2_-_Luigi_running_artwork.png Luigi NSMBW.png|Luigi in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Dr._Luigi_DMW.jpg|Dr. Luigi in Dr. Mario World. Cat_Luigi_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Cat Luigi in Super Mario 3D World. Luigi_Artwork_-_Mario_Golf_World_Tour.png|Luigi as he appears in Mario Golf: World Tour. MSOGT_Luigi_Badminton.png|Luigi in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020. ScaredLuigiLM3.png|Luigi in Luigi's Mansion 3. Luigi_-_TennisAces.png|Luigi in Mario Tennis Aces. Luigi_MP10.png|Luigi in Mario Party 10. LuigiMPDS.png|Luigi in Mario Party DS. Luigi_MH3on3.png|Luigi in Mario Hoops 3-on-3. MP6_Luigi.jpg|Luigi in Mario Party 6. Mparty4_luigi.jpg|Luigi in Mario Party 4. MGLuigi.png|Luigi in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. MSC_Luigi_Artwork.jpg|Luigi in Mario Strikers Charged. Luigi_Artwork_-_Mario_Power_Tennis.png|Luigi in Mario Power Tennis. Super Mario Odyssey mario peach bowser pauline and luigi cappy and tiara.jpg Marios Rainbow Castle.jpg Mario Golf 64 All Characters.jpg LM3LuigiFlashlight.jpg Luigi and polterpup by banjo2015 ddjejdd-pre.jpg|Luigi sleeping with Polterpup in Luigi's Mansion 3. Reunited by banjo2015 ddjjhxe-pre.jpg|Luigi and Mario reunited with Princess Peach after she was free from the painting in Luigi's Mansion 3. Brother hug by banjo2015 ddjjhrj.jpg|Luigi hugging his brother Mario after he was free from the painting in Luigi's Mansion 3. 100m 1560259600.jpg Mario Luigi Wario and Waluigi eatting doughnuts.jpeg|Luigi eats doughnuts with Mario Wario and Waluigi in Mario Party 10. Luigi in Javelin Throw.jpg|Luigi in Javelin Throw in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. 2019-11-05-mario-sonic-featured.jpg 81sbp7-ladL. AC SL1500 .jpg Mario and sonic at the olympic games tokyo 2020 story mode screenshot.jpg|Luigi along with Mario Sonic the Hedgehog and Toad in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 in the story mode. CharacterTop bg.jpg Banner-MarioSonicOlympicsTokyoStory.jpg|Luigi along with Tails Bowser Jr. and Eggman Nega in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 in the story mode. NSwitch MASATOG Overview Gold BG.jpg LM3 modelsprite02.png Mario and Luigi smb2.jpg LuigiShadowRivalry.jpg|Luigi along with Shadow the Hedgehog doing the short track in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Shadowmetalluigi.jpg|Metal Sonic went pass Luigi and Shadow the Hedgehog in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Luigi in rhythmic ribbon.png|Luigi is doing the Rhythmic Ribbon in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Luigi Daisy.jpg|Luigi along with Princess Daisy in Figure Skating Pairs in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. Daisys Friends.jpg Luigi surfing suit.png|Luigi in his surfing suit in the surfing event in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020. Videos Category:Galleries